


Iridescent

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Poetic, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: IridescentA rainbow of colors in front of him, he only focused on the gold.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xAbsinthexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAbsinthexx/gifts).



They blended together, impossible to count. The shades were endless, his eyes finding a new one each time he dared to blink. The gold shining against the sun was blinding, the spots in his eyes causing iridescent orbs to cloud his vision, though it had already been so clouded by the reason he was wearing it.

The air was cold, but he wore no gloves, refusing to cover up the sliver of metal on his finger. He never wanted to lose sight of it, whether through eyes of clarity or ones grown tired by the prismatic balls of haze. He still refused to let them close for more than a split-second, afraid he may open his eyes to find it all to be a dream.

The blending of colors became more a blurring of his vision itself, and Viktor blinked a few times to try and steady his line of sight. The glowing line created by the ring was the cause of his inability to see clearly, but if that was the case- he never wanted to take in a clear sight again.

Reds flowed into oranges, those oranges in yellows. Greens bled into blues and purples, and then the circle continued. A rainbow of colors in front of him, he only focused on the gold. Whether or not Yuuri would win another piece of gold was still to be seen, but Viktor had faith that he could.

There was something familiar about the scene- a similar one had taken place months ago, where no one else was there to see. While Yuuri and Yuri had thought him to be out drinking until dawn, he had found himself in front of a rising sun instead of one that was sinking into the earth.

As sober as he could be, Viktor held out his hand, staring out into the water. The town of Yuuri’s childhood was small, but quaint, and Viktor had found himself at peace on this bridge. The wind wasn’t as harsh as it was in Barcelona, but staring out still gave Vitor the same feeling.

Ethereal, fascinating. He would never tired of the view, whether it be for sober eyes at dawn, or those drunk on love and blurry from golden rays at dusk. He floated above his body, somewhere into the sky to join those iridescent glows. He almost lost sight of the golden ring by shutting his eyes.

He was only brought back down to earth by the shoe against his back. He didn’t need to turn around to see who is was, and he didn’t flinch as the shoe left and came back again and again, sure to leave bruises in its wake. Viktor smiled despite himself, Yuri’s words barely hitting his ears, and certainly not registering in his brain.

The rainbow disappeared as his eyes finally left the ring, his hand falling from the sky like a crashing aircraft. The intangible polychrome no longer clouding his eyes, Viktor felt a smile playing at his lips. One of his Yu(u)ri’s was going to win the gold, he was certain of it.


End file.
